


Summer Island's heat

by Mukashii



Category: One Piece
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Romance, Smut, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-13
Updated: 2019-10-13
Packaged: 2020-12-14 02:01:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21007862
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mukashii/pseuds/Mukashii
Summary: The Mugiwara have been sailing in the heat for some time and finally reach a summer island where the crew's cook will meet the captain of the Heart by chance. The temperature will rise a notch when Law decides to get closer to him during their stay.





	Summer Island's heat

**Author's Note:**

> Hey it's me again for a new One Shot about LawSan x) Hope you'll enjoy it !

It was hot on the Sunny, awfully hot, and it was like this for three days already. No summer island was in sight, yet their characteristic warmth was present and the Mugiwara didn't know when they could set foot on land. The crew couldn't take it anymore, even during the night the heat was stifling. Zoro couldn't even take a nap on deck because of it, but the most to pity was poor Chopper, who ran out of strength since the heat wave set in. His thick coat was not adapted to this temperature and the little reindeer was unable to do anything, so he was lying on the grass all day in the shade.

Franky tried to arrange a small pool on deck so everyone could cool off, but it was obviously not enough for their captain because they had to pick up Luffy, who had jumped into the sea to escape the heat, several times. The latter was now under Zoro's supervision so that he wouldn't jump into the water again like an idiot.

Sanji took out of the kitchen a tray loaded with fresh cocktails and ice cream for his crewmates in hand and served everyone before going to sit in the shade of the tree on the deck. They thanked him and began to devour their ice cream with pleasure and a sigh of general satisfaction resounded on the ship. It wasn't much, but it felt good for them anyway.

“Nami, how far are we from the nearest island?” Usopp asked, lying on the lawn.

“I don't know," she admitted. “I don't see anything to indicate that we're approaching the mainland, but according to the Log Pose there should be an island right ahead...”

“I hope we'll arrive soon," the Cook commented. “We don't have much left on the reserves.”

“We have nothing left to eat?!” Luffy shouted as he looked up. “We're really going to die here...”

“Maybe if you didn't eat so much, we wouldn't have any problems with this kind of thing!”

“Hey, guys!” Zoro suddenly exclaimed as he came down from the lookout. “Look over there!”

He pointed away and the captain immediately got up to perch on the lion's head with a wide smile. Looking in this direction, the others noticed that in the middle of the blue expanse of the ocean a darker spot was visible in the distance. Now knowing an island was in sight, a cry of joy and relief from all the Mugiwara raised over the Thousand Sunny. They were finally going to be able to refill their supplies and see something other than the sea as they had been doing for weeks.

Nami headed for their destination and they had to get three of them to hold Luffy back and stop him from using what little cola they had left to do a Coup de Burst to get there faster. They finally reached the island a few hours later when the sun had already set, it was huge so they didn't realize it was so far away.

As soon as the ship docked at the port, Luffy jumped on the pontoon and started running around the village screaming, attracting the dark looks of a few inhabitants, followed by Chopper who came to life when he arrived, the temperature being much lower here than on the surrounding sea and thanks to the night that fell. Despite the fact it was the end of the day, everyone left in different directions: Luffy disappeared with the crew doctor, heading towards the lush jungle visible from the port, the girls did not leave the ship and went to bed instead while Zoro went in search of a bar to spend the evening, accompanied by Franky, Brook and Usopp so that they were sure he would not get lost. The island was big so no one wanted to go looking for him all night or even for several days knowing the talent of the green to get lost. Sanji, on the other hand, took advantage of the cool night to go for a walk alone, he needed to stretch his legs after so much time just going back and forth on the boat.

He walked for a long time, until he left the village and arrived on a totally empty beach where he wanted to take the two women of the crew during their stay in order to admire them in their bathing suits...

The calm of the night made him feel good, he lit a cigarette and blew out a cloud of smoke as he looked towards the moon, which rose and was now reflected on the ocean. He enjoyed the ambient silence only broken by the quiet sound of the waves crashing on the shore. He hadn't really been used to calm since he was on the seas with his crew, not that this atmosphere bothered him, but he also appreciated it when he could just sit there and do nothing from time to time. The young man sat on a rock and stood facing this soothing landscape for long minutes and closed his eyes before feeling he was no longer alone.

“Well, well..." a voice said behind him. “What is a Mugiwara member doing alone on this beach?”

The blond turned sharply and discovered the silhouette of a man looking at him, leaning on the trunk of a tree a few metres from him. Apparently he knew him, but the cook wasn't close enough to see his face in the darkness. He stood up to face the newcomer, ready to defend himself if necessary until the man took a few steps towards him and Sanji could see his face hidden under a thick cap.

Although he recognised him, the blond didn't let his guard down because he knew the reputation of the person in front of him and he didn't trust him, even though he already helped them in the past. He was far too unpredictable.

“Trafalgar Law," the Cook said.

“It's good to see you again, Kuroashi-ya," he replied with a bad smile. “Where's your captain?”

“Not the slightest idea, he's probably lost somewhere in the jungle. What do you want from him?”

“Nothing, I'm just curious...”

They glanced at each other for a few seconds and then Law approached Sanji, the latter ready to attack him if he made the slightest suspicious gesture but the surgeon simply went around him and sat on a rock right next to him. Seeing he was apparently only there to talk, he relaxed a little and took his place alongside the Hearts captain, although a little uncomfortable. The Surgeon of Death intimidated him a little, he knew what he was capable of and what he had already done to win his place among the Shichibukai so he was suspicious of him.

“You can relax, Kuroashi-ya, I'm not here to fight.”

For any answer the blond looked at him with a sceptical look and lowered his guard a little more. Law turned his gaze to the ocean with a mocking smile and Sanji took the opportunity to look at him in a little more detail. He had a little trouble understanding why Luffy trusted him so easily so he intrigued him but after all, his captain was an idiot who couldn't see when someone wasn't his friend, he was too gullible. It wasn't as if he looked friendly when you saw him like that. His eyes were generally bad or mocking, and so was his smile. And yet the Mugiwara cook had difficulties looking away.

The other man must have realized this because he turned his eyes back to him and held his gaze for several seconds before finally turning away, a little embarrassed the dark haired was closer than he thought. He could feel the heat coming out of his thigh, next to his own.

“So,” the blond one started to hide his embarrassment. “Where's your bear and the two guys who are always with you?”

“On the submarine,” he answered. “I felt like keeping myself for myself for a few hours.”

The two men remained silent for a while and as the seconds passed, Sanji found the silence more and more heavy. He didn't usually stay like this with someone like Trafalgar Law sitting quietly on a rock looking at the ocean. He lit a cigarette to give himself a composure and keep his hands busy but it didn't change much, he was still uncomfortable.

Law found this situation somewhat amusing. He didn't see why the young cook seemed so embarrassed by his presence, but he liked his expression. He appreciated the sound of the waves with the other man, who wanted to find an excuse to break the silence or leave as soon as possible, when the sound of a den-den mushi rose. Law sighed and took out the baby snail in his pocket. His break didn't last long.

“...Gatcha.”

“Captain!” Bepo's voice started. “We have a problem! You have to get back to the ship!”

“What's going on?” he asked. “Don't tell me someone dropped tools in the machinery again...”

“Well...”

“I'm coming," he sighed. “Don't touch anything, Shachi stuck his arm in a gear for an hour last time it happened.”

He hung up and stood up before turning to Sanji.

“I would have stayed to talk to you, but as you heard, duty calls me," he said.

“Why do they need your help with these kinds of problems?” the blond one asked finally. “You're a doctor, right? Not a mechanic.”

“We can't stop the machines, in which case the submarine would start sinking, so they can't get something that fell into it, I can.”

“How?”

The question slipped from his lips. Sanji raised an interrogating eyebrow, he didn't really understand why he could and not someone else.

A smile stretched Law's lips before creating a Room embracing the two men. A second later the cigarette the cook had between his lips ended up in the doctor's hand, who carried it to his mouth to inhale smoke. He then approached his face to the blond's until he found himself a few centimetres away from him and blew a cloud into his face.

“That's how," replied the Shichibukai with a smile. “I could even rip your heart out and crush it in my hand before you even notice.”

Saying this, he slipped a finger on his chest, where the heart of the Mugiwara cook was, and the latter took a moment to realize what had just happened, and shivered when he understood what he just said. The two men stared at each other for a few seconds and the blond man picked up the cigarette Law was holding out to him before he straightened up.

“Your Log Pose will take two weeks to recharge so we will certainly see each other again," he said. “I'll see you later, Kuroashi-ya, have a good night.”

He winked at him before turning around and heading back to his ship, leaving the blond alone again. He finished his cigarette and also returned to join his crew a few minutes later.

When he arrived on the Sunny Gô, Sanji noticed everyone miraculously returned to the boat in one piece, although Luffy was soaked and looked like he fought a rabid beast.

“Chopper, what happened to him?” Usopp asked, pointing to their captain.

“He saw a giant bird and wanted to get on his back," the reindeer replied, sighing. “Except it was a seabird, he dived into a lake with Luffy hanging on to him before he came out. They fought and the bird left.”

“How was I supposed to know this bird could swim?” Luffy complained.

“Don't ride on every animal you see, Bakayaro!” the doctor shouted.

“But it sounded like fun!”

The others laughed at the stupidity of their captain and went to bed.

The next morning when the Mugiwara crew woke up, the sun was already shining and the heat, even if it was not as stifling as at sea, remained present. They were not going to be able to last two weeks under these conditions.

“Oi guys,” Luffy suddenly called. “I found a great place to swim last night with Chopper, it's not far!”

“It's not like you can swim,” Nami commented.

“Come on, we're gonna have a great time!”

Without even waiting for his friends' answer, he rushed on the bridge and started running on the docks.

“Hurry up!” He shouted.

After Sanji had prepared a snack for everyone in a hurry, the entire crew left the boat and followed the captain through the small port village before heading into the jungle. They walked for more than half an hour without crossing any water points, Luffy still in the lead.

“Luffy, how much further is it?” Sanji asked. “I feel like I'm following the Marimo...”

“Oi, Teme!” He was outraged. “Who are you calling Marimo?”

“What do you think, stupid seaweed?”

The two began to fight as usual and no one really cared, except Nami who quickly ended the argument with a punch.

“Oh, I recognize these trees, Luffy!” the reindeer exclaimed. “We're almost there!”

The young man rushed between the trees and quickly disappeared into the dense vegetation. A scream of joy was heard a few moments later, followed by a sound of splashes. The others hurried to join their captain when they heard unknown voices.

“What the hell is that?” Asked one.

“Mugiwara no Luffy!” Another shouted.

“Ah! The talking bear!” Luffy's voice started. “Come quick, guys!”

The other Mugiwara exchanged an interrogating look before rushing through the trees to see what was happening. Sanji had a good idea of who the people with Luffy were, he only knew one talking bear and he met his captain the night before.

As they passed a last wall of greenery, they saw Luffy in the middle of a large lake fed by a waterfall and a few metres away, a polar bear and two men.

“Aren't they members of Trafalgar-san's crew?” Brook asked.

“Anyone want to go get our captain?” Robin intervined. “I'm afraid he could die if we don't do something quickly.”

“Let me super handle it!”

Indeed, the latter, although only having water up to his waist, had his head underwater until Franky placed him on the shore. He got up a few seconds later and turned to the other three, who had not moved.

“Oi, bear! Where is Tra-o?” he shouted.

The bear in question pointed towards the trees to his left.

“What's all this noise all of a sudden?” asked an annoyed voice from the same direction.

Law came out of the jungle, a scowl on his face when he noticed the newcomers.

“Mugiwara-ya,” he sighed. “I should have known better.” 

“Tra-o!” The latter shouted as he walked towards him, smiling.

“I told you we would meet again, Kuroashi-ya," he continued with a smile for Sanji. 

“Did you know they were on this island, Sanji-san?” the skeleton asked.

“Yes, I saw him last night," the blond man replied.

While Luffy was almost jumping on Law, the Mugiwara settled next to Shachi, Penguin and Bepo and began to chat happily with them.

“Where are all the other members of your crew?” Sanji asked once his captain let go of the other man.

“Some stayed on the submarine, others went to town, why?”

“I'm curious, I just thought we rarely see you with them.”

“We are more numerous than you," said the dark haired man. “We cannot remain discreet by being all together.”

“But you're a Shichibukai, right?” Usopp intervined. “Why do you want to be discreet?”

“It's a matter of habit,” he replied, shrugging his shoulders.

They spent the rest of the morning talking and having fun. The Demon Fruit users avoided staying in the water for too long, at least the most cautious of them because Luffy would have drowned several times if Zoro and Franky did not watch him a minimum, to the great despair of others who still wondered why he didn't understand that he should be careful.

A little later, as everyone was having fun in one way or another or talking, Luffy's stomach manifested itself.

“Saaaaanji!” The young man exclaimed. “I'm hungry!”

The cook sighed but still went to get his crew's meal and distributed it to his comrades and seeing Law and his companions didn't seem to have anything to eat, he also offered them.

“Here," he said, holding bento for the three men and the bear. “I always do more than necessary, Luffy eats for at least ten people.”

Shachi, Penguin and Bepo thanked the cook but Law hesitated to take what he gave him. He did not want to ask for charity, but when he saw the blond man insisted, he resigned himself to accepting it and thanked him. The crew members of the Heart saluted his cooking skills, making Sanji smile with satisfaction and even Law seemed to enjoy his meal, he didn't say it but he could see it well at his face and it was enough for him.

After that, everyone was also able to enjoy ice creams Sanji made and which miraculously resisted the heat. Everyone returned to the water, except the cook who preferred to watch his comrades play from the small beach along the lake, a little back in the shade of the trees while enjoying his ice cream that started to melt. Law came to sit next to him in the sand, with an ice cream in his hand too, and they remained so for a few moments in silence. 

“So,” the Cook began. “How come we meet here?”

“Simple coincidence," the other replied, looking in front of him.

“In the middle of the jungle and an hour from the village?” He asked laughing. “You knew we were coming here, didn't you?”

“And how could I have known that?”

He turned to him with a small superior smile and looked at him, forcing Sanji to support his gaze.

“I don't know," the other admitted. “You could have asked some of your crewmates to follow Luffy last night.”

The surgeon laughed softly as he brought his ice cream to his mouth.

“Believe me, I'm not having you followed," he said after all. “I didn't even know your crew had landed on this island before I saw you on the beach last night.”

“Um...” the other did, unconvinced.

He must have looked crazy, but it still seemed a little big to him that they ended up here as if by chance. On the other hand, he didn't see how the surgeon could have known they were coming here today... 

Suddenly, as he was thinking, Sanji felt something cold running down his hand and dripping on his chest. He looked down and saw his ice cream was melting and leaking over him.

“Shit...” he said for himself.

He started licking his fingers conscientiously and then started to get back what had flowed on him, he didn't want to spoil it and if he didn't clean it up quickly he would get all sticky. 

While he was busy with his work, Law wasn't missing a thing. He followed with his eyes the ice cream dripping on the blond man's chest and belly, leaving a trace of chocolate that he horribly wanted to clean himself with his tongue. The cook was really to his liking in normal times so if he added candy.... The doctor had trouble resisting the urge to put his tongue on his skin to get rid of the sweet substance. He wanted to do it so much he could almost feel the taste of chocolate in his mouth. He suddenly felt hot, and the temperature had nothing to do with it this time, he just had to see the blondie licking his fingers with application in order to remove all traces of chocolate to give him special ideas.

Sanji finally felt a heavy look on him so he turned his eyes to the man next to him and saw him staring as if he wanted to eat him before he approached his face to his. He panicked for a moment before he realized it was what he was holding in his hand that interested him. He took it in his mouth when a new drop was about to fall on his chest and he didn't understand why, but his cheeks turned red while Law licked the ice cream without letting go of his eyes. When this was over, he walked away licking his lips and then stood up crunching in his own ice cream and walked towards the group.

Sanji stayed like an idiot for a little while staring at the stick in his hand, looping the image of Law licking his ice cream in his head as he began to imagine other things. He shook his head and stood up and threw it away to freshen his thoughts. He thought he must have taken a hot flush so he went to the others and dived into the lake without hesitation. The freshness of the water made him feel good and he remained immersed for several seconds before rising to the surface. He began to swim quietly, the sound of others reaching him in a muffled way.

“Sanji-kun, look out!” Nami yelled.

Before Sanji had time to understand what was happening, he was sent underwater by an unidentified projectile. He emerged again a few seconds later coughing after coming to his senses and turned his head towards Zoro who did the same right next to him.

“Are you out of your mind, fucking Marimo?” The blond man got angry as he prepared to hit him. 

“Shut up, Ero-Cook! It's not my fault!” The green one defended himself. “You find it funny, Luffy?”

The latter laughed as the other two approached each other with the intention of fighting again but were interrupted by further bursts of voices.

“Oi, Mugiwara-ya!” Law exclaimed. “Get off me! No, don't...!”

The cook turned his head in his direction just in time to see the Shichibukai thrown by Luffy and land in the water just in front of him and Zoro, interrupting their fight and splashing them both. He stood up shaking his head, his hair sending water droplets in all directions and in spite of himself, Sanji followed each of his movements. The water running down his chest and along his black strands of hair into his back caught his eye and he was unable to detach it from him. The surgeon was not a woman but strangely enough, seeing him like this was far from leaving the Mugiwara cook indifferent. Law gave a black look to the captain of the latter before returning to shore, followed by Zoro and once the other two men were dry, Sanji realized he was still following the Shichibukai with his eyes and he hadn't move so he too went out.

“Sorry Zoro, Tra-o!” Luffy laughed as they passed by him, before taking a punch from the redheaded girl on his head.

“Don't you ever think before doing something?” she said. 

“You'll get what's coming to you...” the swordsman grumbled.

Luffy seemed to be the only one who didn't realize Law was one of the most dangerous pirates on the seas, part of the worst of generations just like him and he should perhaps avoid upsetting him. His crew was strong but neither of them wanted to fight and despite the pleasant day they spent with the Hearts, his crew was well aware of this but fortunately for him, the doctor was in a rather good mood and didn't necessarily want to fight. He preferred to respond to the young man's idiocy by staying at his level.

“Room!” Law said picking up a rock and throwing it over the lake. “Shambles!”

Luffy then appeared in mid-flight and arrived in the water as the rock fell to the ground where he was a second earlier. Law smiled and walked away from the edge while the others laughed. The younger one took his head out of the water without understanding what just happened to him and clung to a tree to quickly get out under the mockery of his comrades.

The two crews spent a good afternoon together but when the sun started to decline it was time to get back on the ship because the Mugiwara ladies wanted to take a shower and the day had been quite tiring.

“But I don't want to leave," Luffy complained as they started packing up their things. “We're having a great time!”

“We have time to come back another day, we're here for two weeks," Robin said, smiling like she was talking to a child.

The young man made a grimace but followed the others after greeting the Heart's crew, which were leaving in another direction.

After a few minutes of walking Sanji began to search his pockets frantically while swearing in a low voice.

“What's going on, Sanji-kun?” the navigator asked.

“I can't find my cigarette pack," he replied. “It must have fallen off without me noticing, I'm going back to see there.”

“Do you want help finding it, Sanji-san?” the skeleton intervened.

“No thanks, It'll be all right. Go ahead, I'll meet you at the Sunny.”

The others continued on their way while the cook turned back. Back by the lake, he headed to where they spent the day and was surprised to find the Heart's captain, alone and watching him approach, smiling and sitting on a rock by the water.

“Law?” Sanji wondered. “What are you still doing here? Didn't you go back to your ship with the others?”

“Yes, but I realized that I forgot something so I came back," he replied.

“You too? Besides, have you seen my...”

The dark haired took a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket and began to play with it while smiling with a superior look.

“Is that what you came back for, Kuroashi-ya?” He asked.

Maybe he hadn't lost it after all.... The blond nodded and reached out his hand to get it back but Law kept it and put it back in his pocket so he looked up at his face and saw his smile widen. The surgeon stood up to approach him and instinctively, Sanji had a movement of retreat, which only amused the man in front of him more. The latter had a strong desire to have a little fun with the blondie but unfortunately hadn't the opportunity earlier in the day and didn't want to leave him without doing something before.

He pushed the cook against a tree and leaned towards his face, preventing him from running away and enjoying the apprehension he saw in his eyes when there were only a few centimetres left between them. He stopped to tease him a little.

“What are you doing?” the blond man asked in a slightly shaking voice.

“I know you want it as much as I do," he breathed near his ear. “I saw that you weren't able to take your eyes off me today.”

“You can talk," the other replied trying to keep his composure.

“How about having some fun?”

“I don't know, it depends on what kind of fun you want to have.”

The other man's smile widened as his lips approached the Cook's, whose heart was beginning to beat harder and harder in his chest. He closed his eyes when he apprehended his contact, but at the last moment Law turned away and rather than on his own, the blond felt the doctor's warm lips against his throat, frustrating him despite the sweetness of his gesture.

His mouth slipped on Sanji's sensitive neck skin and his hand passed under his shirt to find his naked waist, on which it rested. He began to gently kiss and then bite on him, his face tickled by the young cook's still wet blond hair strands. The palm resting on his side emitted a pleasant warmth that contrasted strangely with that of the setting sun. The treatment he received from the Shichibukai was even more pleasant than he thought, and if that was the way he wanted to have fun he was not against it. He made him understand this by grabbing his hair and forcing him to raise his head.

Thinking he wanted to push him away, although reluctantly, Law left the other man's throat but was pleasantly surprised when he immediately attracted him to stick his lips to his own. He couldn't help but smile as he kissed him with envy, expecting to spend a good time with the cook. He began to gently bite his lower lip and made his way between his lips with his tongue to deepen their kiss, for the greater pleasure of both of them.

As their kiss became more intense, Law's fingers tightened their grip on the blond man's skin, who put his arms around his neck while clinging to him. The warmth of his skin, heated by the sun, blended deliciously with that of the young cook, gradually making the two men want more and more. Despite this, they separated a few seconds later, needing to catch their breath, but Sanji didn't seem satisfied because he kept kissing Law's cheek, then his jaw before gently biting on the lobe of his ear, making him shiver when he felt the burning breath of the Cook in his neck. One of the doctor's hands went to get lost in his blond hair while the other clung to his shoulder. His eyes closed by themselves in order to better appreciate his caresses, until he lost track of time.

Neither of them knew how long they stayed like that, exchanging kisses and caresses, but they were soon interrupted.

“Sanji-kun?” Nami called from the jungle. “Are you still there?”

The cook came out of his trance and immediately pushed back the other man, who smiled although he was disappointed to have been disturbed, and turned panicked in the direction of the redhead's voice. His cheeks were red, his hair dishevelled and red marks appeared on the pale skin of his throat, which amused the Shichibukai very much as the Mugiwara navigator emerged from the trees a few metres from them.

“N-Nami-san,” he stammered and smiled at her. “What are you doing here?”

“We were waiting for you and you turned around almost half an hour ago. We were wondering if something had happened to you on the way," she replied, looking at the two men in turn with an interrogating look. “You still here, Tra-o?”

“It is my fault that Kuroashi-ya took time," he said. “I saw him coming and we started to.... talk.”

Nami raised an eyebrow. Sanji began to blush slightly, he doubted this lie would pass to the pretty redhead but the latter didn't seem to understand the implication.

“Did you find what you came for?” She finally asked.

The blond nodded his head even though his pack of cigarettes was still in the dark haired man's pocket, he had completely forget the reason why he came back here when the latter started to kiss him.

“Well, then let's go, the others are waiting for us.”

“Kuroashi-ya,” the doctor called while the other two turned their backs on him, making the person concerned turn around. “We can continue this conversation tonight if you want. I'll be at the tavern downtown.”

the blond man replied nothing, he just turned away from Law smiling mockingly because he did not know what to say, then he returned to his comrades with Nami while thinking about what just happened. He didn't expect to see Law, even less he could do that. He didn't fully understand why, but he wanted to touch him since he saw him that very morning so he couldn't react otherwise than by responding favourably to the advances of the handsome surgeon. 

“What were you talking about with him?” the navigator asked with curiosity.

“Nothing very original," the Cook said to avoid the question. “We were discussing about... what we were doing before we went to sea.”

She didn't seem very convinced, but whatever, when he arrived on Sunny Gô with the others, Sanji hesitated. Although he had the impression he could still feel the surgeon's lips on his own, now that the excitement of the moment passed he didn't know if he should join him to resume their exchange where they were or do nothing. He wanted to, but he was a little impressed by having this kind of relationship with one of the Shichibukai, the problem was he was likely to meet him again while the Log Pose was recharging and he suspected this kind of interaction with the other man would happen again if the opportunity arose. He was not so stupid as to think if he stood up the captain of the Pirate of the Heart, he would give up.

He wondered for a long time, still hesitating whether or not to go. He liked what happened and wasn't against continuing it, but on the other hand he didn't know what to say to his companions to leave them. He continued to weight up the pros and cons as he prepared dinner and even after, as night fell before he made the decision to stay on the ship. 

The Mugiwara celebrated among themselves during the evening and part of the night and, being the only one who was sober or awake enough to do so, Sanji finally went up to the look-out to take the watch until the morning. It was usually Zoro who had this role but he fell asleep a long time ago, the cook didn't manage to wake him up and the crew couldn't take the liberty to spend the whole night unattended. They were never too careful, the Navy or other pirates could arrive while everyone was asleep and attack the Sunny. 

So the Cook opened a window and lit a cigarette, happy to still have several packs on the ship. Looking at the small port and the reflection of the moon on the ocean he wondered if Law was still waiting for him in that tavern, he hoped he wouldn't mind if he didn't come... he didn't need to have an offended Shichibukai during the days they had left on that island.

“It's not very correct to keep people waiting like you do, Kuroashi-ya.”

His heart leapt into his chest and Sanji turned sharply in the direction from which the voice came. On the banquette only lit by moonlight, he saw Law comfortably seated as if he were at home, while keeping his eyes on him.

“L-Law? What the hell are you doing here?” He exclaimed as he realized he was indeed facing him.

“I came to see why you hadn't arrived yet.”

The fact he hadn't imagine for a second he might not want to come surprised the young Cook, he was far too confident. Law stood up and walked towards the other man with a slow pace, a bad smile on his face that frankly did nothing to reassure him, who was beginning to fear what was going to happen to him.

“I thought you had been held back by your friends," he continued, now a few centimetres from him. “But could it be that you decided not to join me after all?”

While saying these words, he had approached his face, dominating him by several centimetres and was now looking straight into his eyes, but the cook didn't get flustered. He held his gaze while taking his cigarette between his fingers and blew a cloud of smoke in his face before answering him.

“And if that were the case, what would you do?”

“I'll show you it was a terrible decision.”

The tension between the two men was palpable and Law's smile widened. He liked to be held back, he liked to take control by force and the young cook in front of him didn't seem like the type to let himself be easily taken in, making him want to make him fall for it all the more. He put his hands on the window ledge on either side of Sanji's body to prevent him from escaping and to see how he would react and continued to hold his gaze for long seconds. 

The Cook didn't know what to do, he found himself there, cornered and without hope of escaping the doctor, but contrary to what he might have thought, the proximity of the other man didn't bother him, he was even eager to see what he would do. His gaze clearly expressed desire but also challenge and under the weak night light, his eyes shone with a silvery glow hypnotizing the blond, who could not detach his eyes from it.

“So Kuroashi-ya,” he breathed. “Do you want to pick up where we left off earlier?”

Shivers ran down the cook's body and when Law put a finger under his chin to lift his face towards him, the only answer he could give to his burning gaze was a slight nod. 

Law then grabbed the cigarette that was consuming itself in Sanji's hand and threw it out the window before approaching his face until their lips touched. The blond shivered and his eyelids closed by themselves to better appreciate the soft contact of the surgeon's mouth against his own. It was so pleasant he almost forgot where he was and his hands went to rest on Law's waist to bring him closer and feel his body against him.

The latter pressed the other man against the wall behind him and kissed him with increasing ardour. The cook tried to take control of the kiss and switch places to control their exchange but he would not let it happen. He bit his lip to make him understand he was the one leading the dance, but the blond was not of that opinion. 

As the minutes passed, the Shichibukai became more excited, this sensual struggle was far from displeasing him and quickly aroused him. He grabbed Sanji by his shirt without breaking their kiss and led him to the bench a few meters away. There, he pushed him on it, forced him to lie down and covered his body with his own, having this way a better grip on him and making it easier for him to enjoy his body. Law gave him a keen look before he began to unbutton the blond's garment and then passed his hand over the soft skin of the latter, bringing him delicious shivers of pleasure. He then released his lips to see how he was and was not disappointed by the view, his hair usually well combed was ruffled and his gaze called for more than fiery kisses. With a smile he began to trace the muscles on the cook's chest, caressing his belly slowly without taking his eyes off him. 

He dreamed of tasting him, he wanted to devour him all and hear him scream with pleasure in his hands, he wondered what his moans sounded like and was very keen to hear them. The doctor then leaned over him and began to gently torture his sensitive throat by kissing and biting it, sometimes sliding his tongue over his milky skin. He slowly descended a little lower and kissed his collarbone before taking a closer look at an erect nipple. He played with his teeth, feeling the young Cook liked it, whose grip on his shoulder became a little stronger as he licked and bit into this sensitive spot. His hands were not to be outdone, one of them was having fun with his other nipple while the other continued to retrace the muscles and curves of the handsome blond, snatching from him a few sighs of pleasure in the middle of his breathing becoming more and more chaotic.

The latter could no longer even think properly, his mind was occupied by all the sensations that passed through his body in the expert hands of the surgeon. He felt the warmth of his breath on his skin when he kissed it, the warmth of his hands that touched and caressed it all the time. If he had known what he was going to miss, he would soon have left the Sunny Gô earlier in the evening to join him... fortunately Law was the type not to get discouraged altogether. Soon, despite the good he did for him, Sanji wanted more than that. He already felt a little cramped in his pants and dreamed the dark haired would take care of something a little lower... He tried to make him understand by giving little thrusts against his hip and it seemed to work because the older one raised his head towards him and his thigh came into contact with his imprisoned erection, snatching a little moan of mixed pleasure and frustration.

Law began to smile, obviously his little game was working perfectly and the Mugiwara cook was eager to go further. It's therefore quite naturally he ignored the silent requests of the latter, preferring to make him wait as he himself waited for him to join in this tavern despite the fact that he wanted to take the next step too. 

Seeing Law was ignoring him on purpose, Sanji decided to become a little more ambitious. Maybe if he was as excited as he was, he'd get what he wanted. He then unbuttoned his black shirt as he regained possession of his lips and slid it to the ground to have access to his tempting bare chest. There, he began to pass his hands over the surgeon's slightly tanned skin, gently retracing the curves of his muscles. They then separated for a moment, leaving Sanji the opportunity to admire the tattoos that adorned the other man's body.

“Do you like them?” he asked with a smile.

“Yes, it suits you," the Cook replied, retracing a black line with his fingertips. “Do they mean something?”

“Of course," he said, approaching his face again. “But maybe we'll talk about it another time, if you don't mind.”

He kissed him, cutting short the conversation and the blond could resume his caresses. He felt him quiver when he lingered on his stomach so he stayed on this place with a little more insistence before drawing him against him.

Feeling each other's skin against his own was exhilarating for both of them, the cook even took the opportunity to put his hands on the older one's butt and caress it without embarrassment through his pants as they continued to kiss. He thought he was going to push him away but he seemed to enjoy it so he didn't hesitate and continued, pulling him even more against him. This contact caused friction between their erections trapped in their pants and both let out a moan of pleasure in the middle of their kisses before starting to rub against each other more frankly.

Feeling the cook's agile hands wandering like that and the friction he felt against his crotch, Law had to admit he was getting warmer and warmer and he no longer had the patience to keep him waiting. It was at the same time that the blond decided to speed things up by unbuttoning the surgeon's pants and trying to remove them. So it was with an amused smile that Law helped him to take off his own clothes and find himself practically naked, straddling him. Sanji was able to admire the Surgeon of Death in all his splendour. His hair was tousled and falling into disordered strands in front of his eyes, shining with amusement and full of desire, giving him a wild look that Sanji didn't dislike and a superior smile was blooming on his lips, although he was a little out of breath. The cook had to admit it, Trafalgar Law was gorgeous and the latter knew it, it could be seen on his face. 

He couldn't help but smile back as he started to open his pants and slide them along his legs. They only had a piece of cloth left to hide their nudity and they stayed a few seconds to detail each other. They knew as soon as one of them made a move they couldn't stop, so they made it last until Sanji stood up and kissed Law languorously. He took possession of his mouth, their tongues mixed as their hands slid freely over their skin, raising their desire a little more until Law slipped the last fabric barrier that hid the blond's virility.

He could admire him, completely naked, while licking his lips and thinking about what would happen next. Without delay, he began to caress his outstretched manhood with one hand while joyfully accepting the kisses of the other man and then swapped places to make the blond sit on his legs and thus have easier access to what interested him. He moistened his fingers while Sanji kissed his neck and while continuing to move back and forth on his dick he approached his other hand to his intimacy.

The moment he felt something penetrate him and even if it wasn't painful, Sanji tightened up and separated from the other man's lips, a little panicked. It wasn't really what he had planned, he had little experience with male sex and didn't think it could be him who would bottom tonight.

“Oi!” He exclaimed to hide his embarrassment. “Who told you you could do that?”

“I can't do otherwise," he replied. “Unless you prefer me to go dry and unprepared, but it won't be pleasant for either of us.”

“That's not what I meant...”

“If you think it's going to be different tonight, you're dreaming Kuroashi-ya," he interrupted him with a little smile.

Sanji frowned and was about to move away from him, but Law stopped him because now that they were there he didn't intend to let him go, he was too eager to go further. He held him against himself and began to kiss his chest before slowly moving up towards his neck, not paying attention to the Cook's weak efforts to push him away. Suddenly he became much more affectionate.

“It's all right," he breathed against his skin. “I'll be gentle, trust me, Sanji.”

An endless shiver ran through his spine when he heard him say his name and he stopped struggling almost immediately to quickly start enjoying the doctor's mouth again as he walked up to his neck. Strangely he trusted Law and was far too excited to be satisfied if they stopped there. So a few seconds later, when he tried again to prepare him, Sanji grimaced slightly at the intrusion but didn't try to move away this time. He felt the surgeon's finger going inside him and had to face the fact it wasn't that unpleasant after all. Especially since Law continued to make a slow movement on his member while continuing to kiss him where he could reach his skin. The Cook would have a few marks to hide the next day because the doctor was happy to bite and suck his neck or shoulder but this was not the time to worry about it.

Sanji began to sigh under his caresses, indicating he liked what he was doing, so he continued and gradually accelerated his movements until he let a moan slip. Hearing it, Law smiled on the younger's skin and continued his efforts, he wanted to hear more. He felt the cook's grip tighten on his shoulders, his complaints of pleasure became louder and he moved his hips to better feel the movements of the other man who, unable to resist and judging he was sufficiently prepared, took his hands off where they were and moved on to something more interesting. 

The Cook raised his eyes full of desire towards him, silently begging him to take back what he was doing and further stirring up the Shichibukai's desire. He kissed him while thrusting against him to satisfy his frustration, but Law gently pushed him back so that he lay down and positioned himself above him.

“Turn around," he whispered in his ear, kissing him constantly.

The blond obeyed without hesitation and laid down on his stomach under the doctor's eyes, whose gaze quickly diverted to his round and appetizing ass. He turned his head towards him, a little disappointed he couldn't see the other man's face and wanted to see what he was going to do, but he didn't have to wait long. 

Soon Law took off his last piece of clothing and began to caress Sanji's back, taking his time to enjoy what he had in front of his eyes and make his desire go up as much as he could, but he was too eager to join the handsome cook to make things last longer. He grabbed his hips firmly so that he could lift them up and after wetting his sex with his saliva he slowly penetrated his intimacy, snatching from Sanji a moan that was not due to pleasure this time. Despite this, he continued his progress as slowly as possible, resisting the urge to sink all at once, he was aching to do it but he didn't want to make the Cook suffer.

The latter clenched his teeth and hoped the pain would pass quickly while Law got closer to him, touching his back with his chest and passing his arms around his stomach. The warmth and contact of his skin reassured him a little but didn't take anything away from his suffering, until he felt lips on his neck. 

“It will pass," Law whispered in his ear before kissing his skin. “Try to relax.”

He nodded and took a deep breath, at the same time he felt one of the surgeon's hands get lost towards his lower abdomen and start stroking his cock while the other one slipped on his stomach and held him against his chest. Little by little he forgot the pain to concentrate on these caresses, he turned his head again and drew Law's face to his own to kiss him while feeling the pleasure invade him again. He quickly wanted more so almost unconsciously he started to move his hips to follow the movements Law was making on his dick and felt at the same time what was in his intimacy was no longer so painful. He then began to move more frankly with a sigh, making the doctor understand he could move as he wished, which he did with joy. 

The latter began to move slowly back and forth, continuing to kiss the blond man's back and neck, enjoying the moans of pleasure he couldn't hold back. He liked to hear Sanji was enjoying himself and he was delighted to see he was not the discreet type, so he accelerated his thrustings in order to get more out of him than that. He straightened up and grabbed his hips with strength and began to move faster and faster.

In the watchtower resounded the erratic breaths of the two men as well as Sanji's complaints of pleasure, covering Law's sighs and moans, more discreet. The blond closed his eyes and couldn't stop his voice from passing through the barrier of his lips, he felt too much for that. He was still trying to stifle his voice in the fabric of the bench and Law's shirt lying there, getting intoxicated on his perfume and praying that none of his Nakama sleeping on deck would wake up and hear the sound they made through the open window.

Law moved quickly, each of his push accompanied by Sanji's moans, which filled his ears and excited him even more if it was possible. He felt his own pleasure rising every second but he wanted to make things last, and above all he wanted to see the Cook's face when he gave himself up to pleasure. He forced himself to stop moving and to get out of his hole to make him turn, thus discovering the reddened face and the blond man's begging eyes that landed on him. He smiled when he saw such an expression and, once Sanji in front of him, he penetrated him again and took his thrusts up again, bending over him to kiss.

The cook preferred this position, he could finally see Law's face, enjoy his kisses and touch him more freely. He began to caress his chest before clinging to his shoulders and then feeling waves of pleasure more and more intense breaking over him he clung to his back, scratching his skin without really realizing it.

They both felt they were reaching their limits. Both wanted it to last longer, but the surgeon felt too much pleasure and was unable to stop now. Sanji's voice rose louder in the room despite the lips on his, which partially muffled the sound. He finally touched this sore spot in him several times, finally making him scream when he reached orgasm and cum before gradually stopping any movement, a little shaky and no longer really feeling his legs.

The Cook attracted him to himself for yet another kiss, although they were both out of breath, then Law slowly fell back on him, not moving for a while, waiting for his heart to return to a normal rhythm.

“I admit that I appreciate you came all the way here after all," Sanji dropped, still a little panting with a laugh.

“I told you it was a bad decision not to join me," replied the other man with a smile. 

The blond man laughed softly before Law straightened up to put his lips on his again. Sanji wouldn't think he was such a cuddler and so affectionate because of his reputation and he already began to realize he would miss this feeling when their paths separated again, even if he still had more than ten days to enjoy this kind of thing, and he was sure the Shichibukai wouldn't be against it. Usually he didn't get very attached to his encounters on the islands they visited, he knew he would probably never see them again so he made up his mind, but Law was a pirate just like him so it was possible he would run into him again on a different island, he was counting on it.

Sanji only realized he had fallen asleep when he woke up because of the sunlight the next morning. Law had disappeared and he wondered even if he hadn't dreamed what happened between them, but when he noticed he was completely naked in the lookout, a blanket placed on him and his back making him suffer, he was sure it was all real. He found it difficult to stand up when he heard Luffy's voice calling after him because he was hungry and looked for his clothes to go down and prepare the crew's breakfast. They were on the floor, next to the bench, and Sanji started to smile when he saw a pack of cigarettes sitting on it with a little piece of paper he grabbed.

"Meet me tonight at the tavern if you want us to "talk" again. If you don't come I'll be forced to pick you up again...”

Sanji's smile widened as he read the little note Law left and shook his head, amused, before his captain's voice called him to order. So he dressed quickly and came down from the lookout and met his Nakama, who were already waiting for him in the kitchen. He prepared breakfast for everyone, in a good mood, and ate with them and then spent much of his morning thinking about what they did the night before and surprised himself by waiting impatiently for night to fall again. 

He took advantage of the afternoon to walk around the city, enjoying the sun while the others had gone their way and returned when the sun set to have dinner with his friends before leaving.

“Sanji-kun, where are you going?” Nami asked as he was getting off the pontoon leading to the port, leaning against the ledge on the ship's deck.

“Nami-san!” He exclaimed, a little uncomfortable. “I'll... go for a walk, I'll come back during the night or tomorrow morning.”

“Okay... good night.”

“Good night, Nami-swan!”

He took the path to the city centre, feeling the redhead's gaze still on him until he was too far away but he did his best to ignore it. 

When he arrived in front of the tavern he pushed the door and quickly spotted Law alone at a table with an empty glass in front of him. He didn't seem to have noticed him so he walked towards him and leaned on the table with a little smile.

“Can I buy you another drink?”

Law sighed and raised an annoyed look at him, probably preparing to tell him to go to hell, but when he recognized Sanji his expression changed and he gave him back his smile.

“Why not...”

Sanji went to get two drinks at the bar and then moved in with the Shichibukai, they talked for most of the evening but Law quickly made him understand it wasn't just to have a drink he invited him to come here. 

After a while he got up and took him down the stairs at the back of the room. He attracted him and kissed him almost violently while tackling him on the wall, grabbing him by his tie to stick him to himself and climbing the stairs sometimes tripping because he didn't want to let him go. Sanji responded to his kisses with ardour, letting himself be guided without resistance by the doctor who, when he arrived on the first floor, opened the door of a room and led him inside before locking it. 

Once both of them were finally alone, the memories of last night resurfaced in Sanji's mind and a pleasing warmth spread through his body. When Law pushed him onto the bed with a small upper smile he accepted him with pleasure and even lured him to kiss until he lost his breath.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it :) See you next time for a new story !


End file.
